The Rose Insignia
by X-Bride
Summary: Sequel now written! How is Rei going to deal with her new friendship with Kaworu? Possible romance? Maybe. But can Asuka give Rei the confidence to act or to possibly fall in love? KaworuRei, ReiAsuka. Slight shoujoai.Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

The Rose Insignia  
Disclaimer: Evangelion and all its trademarks do not belong to me. This fanfic does! Enjoy! *smiles*  
  
Cold and hard, the pure rain fell. Rei was caught in the middle of it. She had a tiny purse around her shoulder and searched inside for an umbrella or a newspaper to keep dry. Unfortunately, she found not umbrella let alone a newspaper. Her blue hair dripped with water onto her long eyelashes then fell onto her midnight-blue dress. Rei thought for a moment as to were she can hide out until the rain passed. She stood on the wet sidewalk, standing in the rain getting all wet as people walked by staring at her damp complexion. A crack of lightning blazed across the sky heading in the direction of the park.  
I could stay there until the weather is safe enough to walk in again thought Rei. Rei started for the park holding her arms over her head to keep the water from getting in her eyes. There was a rose bush that had a narrow opening, big enough to cover a person from rain anytime, best of all; Rei noticed that there were no thorns to worry about.  
"The roses look so pretty in the rain," Rei said quietly. Thunder rolled in many directions that shot another bolt of lightning across the sky with a hellish crash of sound that the pebbles on the ground tumbled from side to side. Rei, who was not frightened, ran toward the rose bush but tripped and fell in an exceedingly large puddle. Pulling herself up, Rei just looked at her reflection not saying a word. The dress she wore was soaked and ripped at the bottom, her hair was completely wet and her hands were bruised by her fall.  
A fool, that's what I am. Just sitting in the pouring rain looking at myself and not even feeling sorry; I can understand why others feel uneasy around me. Why Asuka yells at me and calls me a doll. She's right; I am a doll. A broken, lost, weak doll. Rei tried getting up but she lost all the feeling in her arms. Being an EVA pilot and a substitute for Gendo Ikari doesn't bother Rei, but.......why did Rei feel that she wasn't in those positions as a person? It didn't matter now; she thought that no person was like her. She wanted someone to talk to. Man or woman. Suddenly, Rei couldn't feel the drops of rain on her head or any other part of her body, yet, it was still raining outside. Looking up, there was Kaworu holding an umbrella over both of them. He was slightly smiling, eyes full of wonder and compassion. Rei stared into his crimson gem eyes as he stared right back into her crimson ones. Rei broke the stare and the silence by asking:  
"What are you doing out in the rain?"  
Kaworu stood there for a second or two and replied, "I was wondering the same with you."  
"I just wanted to hide somewhere until the rain passed by."  
"Oh," Kaworu said. Rei didn't know Kaworu all that well. Shinji and he would often be found together everywhere they went. Also, Rei didn't come in contact with others too well; with Kaworu, Rei thought, was different from other common people. She could see that he was more than he let on to be. Rei lifted herself off the ground and rinsed out her dress with her bare hands. Kaworu looked at her couldn't help but smile. Rei saw that and turned around not looking at him.  
"Why do you smile at me? What is there to smile about? You don't know me," Rei said in her famous mono-toned voice. Kaworu tipped his head to one side and looked surprised.  
"Because I like you, Ayanami-chan. You and I are a lot alike. Besides, I can't let you get more drenched than you already are. Come on back to Nerv, and get into something dry before you become ill."  
"Why? If I get sick Nerv won't have a Unit 00 pilot? I would be in the way? A useless thing?" Rei said looking down at the ground.  
"No," Kaworu answered. "You will worry people if you get sick. Your friends will be worried."  
"What friends? I...I don't think I have any," Rei said timidly. Saying that, Rei remembered the time Shinji saved her by forcing himself into her entry plug to see if she was still alive. Rei remembered him crying and thanking God that she was okay. Was that truly worrying about another?  
"Well, Misato-chan, Commander Ikari, Asuka-chan, Toji-kun and Shinji-kun would worry about you, Rei. They will be just as concerned as I am, I would not want a friend to be unhappy." Rei froze. Friend? He thought of Rei as a friend?  
"A friend?" said Rei, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
"Aren't we friends?" Kaworu asked innocently.  
"We are?"  
"If you agree to it, then we're best friends," Kaworu said smiling gently. Still under the umbrella, hearing the rain crash on top of it, Rei turned to face him. She had on a confused look, having someone say that to her was a brand new thing to experience.  
"If you want to stay under the rose bush I won't stop you. Will you mind if you had a friend with you?" Kaworu offered. There was that word again 'friend'. As Rei looked at Kaworu, she found herself trusting him. Wanting to say something to the slender boy all that came out was-  
"Have you ever seen a blue rose?" What? Huh? Where did that come from? Blue Rose? Umm...uh. Rei could probably comprehend how Shinji got all tongue-tied when talking to Kaworu. He had the most beautiful face and the softest looking skin and his hair glowed in comparison to the lightning. Now, he was thinking about that random question.  
"I can't say that I have seen a blue rose," he answered. Rei almost let out a giggle of relief until Kaworu finished his sentence. "Until tonight." Rei's cheeks flushed a rose colored shade as her arms began moving themselves around Kaworu's waist.  
"I'll come back to Nerv with you Kaworu-kun, if you want me to." Rei sneezed from being so wet that would soon turn into a cold.  
"That's a good idea. Come with me," Kaworu said offering his arm. Rei accepted it and both of them started home when she saw a rose in full bloom at the end of the bush as all the other roses were still buds. A big, beautiful, and delicate rose that appeared blue in the night.  
  
When Rei and Kaworu returned to Nerv H.Q. they were greeted by Misato, Asuka, and Shinji. Rei was dripping from head to toe as she greeted them back.  
"Rei, Kaworu!" Misato cried "Where the hell have you two been? I was getting worried! I don't need another ten years of stress on my life."  
"Gomen, Misato-chan," Kaworu said. "I bumped into Ayanami-chan on the way home and well.....it's a long story."  
"Fine, fine, fine; as long as you two are all right," Misato said putting on a happy face. Kaworu got settled and rested himself near the fireplace to warm up.  
"Um, Kaworu-kun?" Rei said walking up to him dressed in a bathrobe belonging to Misato. "Thank-you for.....y'know.... tonight, I would like to be you're friend if it's okay."  
"With pleasure" he said with a big smile.  
Rei left the room and spotted Asuka at the hallway's corner. Rei didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. Asuka gave her a sharp look and snorted.  
"Don't do it again!" Asuka said.  
Rei didn't know what she actually did to make Asuka mad, again.  
"Don't disappear without a warning okay. Hey, you may be slightly wimpy but your one of us! We're a team in a way, y'know? Can 'ya promise me that?"  
"OK," Rei said. Asuka was worried about me this whole time? Wow. Rei smiled a happy smile and headed on up to her room.  
When Kaworu was finally comfortable, Shinji appeared beside him.  
"Is something wrong with Ayanami-chan?" asked Shinji  
"No. She just earned a new friend today."  
"Who?"  
"Me. But don't worry Shin-chan, I'm friends with Rei- chan, but I'm always yours." Kaworu slipped his arm around Shinji's waist and caressed his back placing him down next to him looking into his eyes.  
"You and Rei are so alike," Kaworu whispered into Shinji's ear. "You two are so adorable." Shinji blushed as Kaworu embraced him closely in the chair and under the blankets when Shinji was aware that Kaworu had the sweet scent of roses. It was so sincere.  
  
The End 


	2. The Rose Insignia The Sequel

The Rose Insignia  
The Sequel!  
*Hello! I finally decided to end my first Evangelion fanfic with a cool sequel. It's sad that it will end so soon. I hope everyone likes the idea of Kaworu and Rei together. Kaworu looks cute with anybody. This may be short but it's sweet! Thanks for the support! Love 'ya! BYE^^  
  
Rei was getting into her white pajamas as the night was aging. She felt awake enough to listen to music or watch a video. She could hear the voices of Misato and the others from downstairs as though they were fading away. Yet hearing those voices made her very tranquil and happy though she didn't smile. Rei walked out of her room just to get a small bite to eat before hitting the sack. When she passed one of the many dark closets in the house she heard a moan and froze like ice. Her heart started beating slowly and loudly and she could feel herself grow pale.  
  
Procrastinating whether or not to turn around was her choice. The moan wasn't heard again but Rei thought something was in that closet. The door was slightly ajar for Rei to peek through and see what made her get this eerie fright. Her eyes blinked twice at the sight and made her cheeks transform into the heavy crimson color of roses.  
  
"Ah....! Please, more gentle," came a voice from inside the closet. All Rei could see was two black silhouetted figures outlined in pale moonlight. The other voice whispered:  
  
"Don't be so bashful. Just relax."  
  
Rei noticed that these voices belonged to two people that she knew equally.  
  
"K-K-Kaworu-kun....please take me, now. I love you...want you now, please." That was Shinji's voice all feminine like a woman's.  
  
Rei carefully crept away from the door and hid in the shadows. She was totally red as Asuka's pretty hair barrettes. She never witnessed anything like that before. She decided to go to bed any settle in before Asuka came around through another close door. She saw Rei and said:  
  
"What are you doing crouching in the corner Rei-chan?" Rei simply looked at her as if she wanted to ask her a question. Picking herself up and creeping to the door she just crept away from, Rei never took her eyes off Asuka. Asuka, on the other hand, looked freaked out.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Rei took a deep breath and said that something was behind that door. Asuka moved in and blew the door open and there was nothing there.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Asuka," Rei said. "I thought I heard an eerie noise in there, gomen."  
  
"It's cool," Asuka replied with her thumb up. "Hey, are you all right? You look red. Do you have a cold or something?"  
  
"No. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Asuka, have you ever....kissed someone before?" Asuka was all ears now and looked at the meek blue-haired girl for a moment before answering.  
  
"No, no I haven't. But I have been close." Asuka pulled a piece of food out from her pocket and handed it to Rei. "It's a peach-kiss candy. It says that if you suck on it the right way it tastes just like a real kiss. Who are you thinking about doing it with?"  
  
"Um....n-n-obody," Rei stammered. Asuka never believed that even if you paid her to.  
  
"It's the fifth right?" Bingo! Asuka was right.  
  
"How did you know, Asuka-chan?"  
  
"When you two came home, you looked different to me. Your eyes looked more happy and serene. With those, you looked very pretty. How about it? Want me to help you do it?" Rei shot her eyes open and grew 10X redder than she was. 'No, not with me, I mean that I'll keep Shinji busy for you while you and Kaworu-kun can have a few minutes to yourself. Sound cool?"  
  
"Thank-you, Asuka." Rei smiled. This made Asuka blush.  
  
"You really look pretty when you smile. You should do it more often."  
  
"I should. But I don't want to take Kaworu-kun away from Shinji-kun for myself. I just want...this. Then I'll back away." Asuka went with Rei to the living room to find that Kaworu and Shinji were reading by the fireplace. Asuka grinned at Rei and went in for the kill.  
  
"Shinji! I need you to help me with a little something."  
  
"What is it now, Asuka?" Shinji whined.  
  
"I cannot reach the flour on the top shelf. Can you help me? It will only take a sec."  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back, Kaworu. Oh, have a good night Rei. See you tomorrow." With that Asuka and Shinji left the room. Rei looked at Kaworu and wanted to say something but he beat her to it.  
  
"Is there something you wanted Miss. Rei?" Kaworu asked with a soft smile. Rei started walking toward him with locked eyes and bent down leaning in closer. Kaworu's eyes widened. Rei kissed Kaworu on the cheek, near his mouth, and stood up smiling like he was.  
  
"Thank-you for being my friend, Kaworu-kun." Rei giggled from her happiness and blessed him a good night as Asuka and Shinji came in covered in a small amount of flour. Rei and Kaworu looked at them and laughed. Rei eyed Asuka indicating mission complete.  
  
"Well, look at the time I should really go to bed now. Let's go Rei!" Asuka said sarcastically. Rei left with Asuka looking radiant as Aphrodite. Kaworu noticed what happened and thanked him for having such wonderful people in his life. Back upstairs, Asuka congratulated Rei on her first kiss. "How did his lips taste?"  
  
"I didn't kiss him on the lips; I did it on his cheek." Asuka was lost. She asked Rei why she didn't make it a real kiss. "Well, I'm saving that for someone special. I'm just going to have to be patient." Rei noticed the falling flour on Asuka's face and leaned in to brush it off. Caressing Asuka's cheek for flour, Rei noticed how beautiful Asuka's eyes were. "You have lovely eyes, y'know." Asuka turned pink. She noticed how beautiful Rei was up close. Asuka could only think of the person Rei was going to share her kiss with someday. She was envious of that person. Rei was so...cool; so free spirited and strong. Her adolescent beauty to Asuka was like the blooming of a rose. So very pretty.  
  
The End~ What did you all think? Nice huh? I hope so. Well time to say good-bye to my first fanfic! I loved it very much and I hope all the readers did too^$! Happy reading! Farewell. 


End file.
